The present invention relates to an arrangement or device for encasing ceiling with trusses; the arrangement comprises a framework of four telescopic supports, and is strengthened by struts; the framework holds casing beams on both whose sides telescopic ceiling casing beams are located, and has means for supporting the casing for the trusses of which at least two are placed a distance apart and adjacent from each other.
Such a device has been described in German Utility Pat. No. 1 943 615. With the known design, the casing for the trusses is supported by angle sections which are attached to the framework supports via spindles forming cantilevers. In order to absorb the forces arising when pouring concrete, both the angle irons and the spindles as well as the supports would have to be so heavy that the device can no longer be handled. Even then the design would require that the same amount of fresh concrete is poured in all truss casings of a concrete slab at the same time, since the frameworks otherwise would slide away or tilt under the horizontal forces emanating from the concrete. However, a simultaneous pouring of all truss casings of a concrete slab is not possible.
There has already been proposed a casing framework (French Pat. No. 1 598 062) where the truss casing is supported by truss casing carriers fixed by spaced adjacent case frameworks and which is supported via wedges against the framework supports. Thus the forces occuring during concrete pouring are controlled; the design solution, however, involves considerable expenditure of time for assembly and disassembly and particularly when relocating the frame from one concrete slab (section) to another, since the truss casing carrier must be solidly fastened to the supports. In addition, the infinetely variable adaption of the truss casing to different truss dimensions is difficult.
Both with the design according to German Utility Pat. No. 1 943 615 and according to French Pat. No. 1 598 062, the arrangement of supports for the truss casing on the framework supports is fixed and their arrangement is possible only in line with these supports. Hence the carrying capacity of the truss casing or the dimensioning of the trusses is limited from the outset. However, even with a limited variation of the truss dimensions, it becomes necessary to adapt the bottom supports for the truss casing to the load by varying the cross-section. Both known methods do not permit the crossing of trusses.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a movable casing device which is completely recoverable, has a large variation regarding ceiling height, ceiling length and ceiling width and truss height and truss width, and makes possible to production of horizontal carrying structures with crossing trusses.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an arrangement of the foregoing character which is substantially simple in construction and may be readily maintained in service.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an arrangement, as described, which may be economically produced, and which has a substantially long service life.